To improve the environment of an enclosed or confined space, such as a room, a ventilation device, such as an exhaust fan for removing humidity and increasing ventilation, may be disposed in the space. However, humidity and contaminants in the enclosed space will change over time.
Consider a bathroom, for example. When a person just enters the bathroom to shower, the humidity in the bathroom may not be high. Thus, even if the exhaust fan is not turned on, the person will not feel discomfort. However, as the person showers, the humidity in the bathroom will tend to gradually increase. In this case, the exhaust fan will usually be turned on to remove the humidity. Therefore, there is a tendency for a person when entering the bathroom, to turn on the ventilation device such as the exhaust fan. In some cases, the ventilation unit may be left on even after the person leaves the bathroom, which undoubtedly wastes energy.
It would be advantageous to be able to monitor humidity in the enclosed space and adjust the environment in the enclosed space.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.